La sonata de la soledad
by Toaneo07
Summary: pensamientos en sietes dias por parte de ezekiel ,de como se siente en su vida y como ve y piensa de alguien que comparte su soledad.Ezekielxheather


**Día uno.**

_Era un día normal_

_Como todos los días normales_

_Para mí los días son comunes, iguales, siempre monótonos_

_Desde que entre al mundo moderno siempre ha sido así_

_Rechazos hacia mis gustos_

_Rechazos a mis creencias_

_Rechazos hacia mi persona_

_Y más y más rechazos_

_Irónico de las cosas_

_Es que la mayoría son personas con problemas_

_Pero igual nadie nota esos errores_

_Supongo que ahora que lo analizo _

_Fui escogido como el que será tratado como un perdedor_

_Mis pocos, casi nulos amigos no me apoyan_

_Mis profesores me ignoran _

_Claramente me ven a alguien sin futuro_

_Mis compañeros es simple el hecho que soy alguien insignificante _

_En cierto sentido lo soy_

_No sobresalgo como ellos_

_Bueno_

_Solamente en muchos aspectos sobresalgo_

_Pero casi todo malo_

_Aunque_

_Hubo uno que me sí pude identificarme correctamente_

"_el solitario"_

_Ciertamente es correcto_

_Yo vengo de un mundo aparte_

_El mundo actual es demasiado para mi_

_No encajaba en ese mundo_

_Ya no le veía sentido estar en ese mundo_

_Asistí a la escuela _

_Pero sin hablar con nadie_

_Ni relacionarme con los demás_

_Aunque me molestaron _

_Intente ignorarlos_

_Pero en ese ajetreo_

_Note algo que nadie más_

_Una mirada_

_Igual a la mía_

_Soledad_

_Pura soledad_

_Me la quedo viendo por unos segundos _

_Y al notar mi mirada_

_Se va de la cafetería_

_Supuse que se levantaría y me gritaría_

_O me golpearía_

_O al menos desviara la mirada _

_O que me ignorara_

_Pero esa acción me sorprendió_

_La primera vez_

_Que algo_

_Me llama la atención en este mundo actual_

**Día dos.**

_Mis padres ya se están dando cuenta_

_Como dicen los chicos que usan mucho negro_

_Pasado por una depresión_

_Y eso les preocupa_

_Llevo cinco meses en la escuela_

_Me dicen_

_Que me ven pálido_

_Más de lo normal_

_Que no como mucho_

_Que mis notas son bajas en la escuela_

_Que nunca salgo de mi cuarto_

_Que nos le comento como fue mi día en la escuela_

_Y la más importante_

_Porque no llevo amigos a mi hogar_

_Claramente es entendible que se preocupen por eso_

_Peros mis "amigos" siempre tienen mejores cosas que hacer_

_Las primeras semanas lo intente_

_Pero no funciono_

_Perdí las esperanzas_

_Seré un paira en este lugar_

_Aunque me lo busque por mi mismo_

_Decir las cosas que me dijo mi padre_

_Por supuesto que sería un rechazado por eso_

…_.._

_No tengo ganas de entrar a clase_

_Usualmente _

_Me molestan cuando me siento en mi silla_

_Compadezco a Harold a veces_

_Aunque a él lo molestan un poco_

_Duncan siempre consigue dejarlo en ridículo _

_De manera poco creíble_

_Y _

_Lástima que siempre me toca junto a el_

_En estos días_

…_.._

_Las nubes son tranquilas_

_Son libres _

_De los deseos y perjuicios de los demás_

_Son libres de los constantes rechazos de las demás nubes_

_Veo de reojo la cancha de futbol americano de la escuela_

_No quise entrar a clase_

_El lugar este vacio_

_Me da un aire de tranquilidad_

_Pero aumenta mi reputación de solitario_

_Es cómico e irónico ver_

_Que la que decía ser la solitaria_

_Gwen_

_Sea la que tiene amigo y novio_

_Mientras que yo_

_Quiero estar acompañado y tener novia quizás_

_Pero soy un solitario y nadie me acepta_

_Esto es una vil ironía_

_Unas risas_

_Escucho unas risas_

_Unas risas sarcásticas_

_No le gustaban esas risas_

_Eran el inicio de algo malo_

_Volteo mis ojos_

_¡Hay están de nuevo!_

_Esos ojos_

_Esos ojos lleno de soledad_

_Soledad_

_Están llenos de soledad_

_Son como los míos_

_Siempre me veo con esos ojos en el espejo_

_Y sé que son iguales_

-parece que me espías ¿no perdedor?-dice con un tono de voz de burla, pero para él, no era así, tenía como tristeza, un tono de aturdimiento, no, había más, como….

_Incitación_

_Ella_

_Deseaba hablar conmigo_

_¿Será posible?_

_La veo de nuevo_

_Mueves sus cejas y noto que está enojada_

_Esas son señales_

_De impaciencia_

_¡ELLA DESEABA CONVERSAR CONMIGO!_

_La salude_

_Parecía que le dio gracia_

_Pero no como las demás_

_Hirientes_

_Degradantes_

_Dolorosas_

_Esta era divertida_

_La soledad hace que muchos sean susceptibles a las emociones_

_Y reírnos un poco nos da un poco de vida_

_Comencé a preguntarle cosas de ella_

_Ella me responde con orgullo y prepotencia_

_No me molesta_

_No actuaba así para lastimarme_

_Lo hacía para cuidarse_

_Para mostrar_

_Una faceta_

_Para no ser lastimada_

_Lo que hace la soledad_

**Día tres.**

_Me levante con un poco de ánimos_

_Ayer fue un día hermoso_

_Esa chica me cautivo_

_Era diferente a mis estándares de una persona amable_

_Pero _

_Todas las cosas tienen justificación_

_Y esa soledad que sentía_

_Debía ser porque era así_

_Pero con todo eso_

_Su aptitud no me molesto_

_Me hizo_

_Sentir_

_Fuerte_

_Me dio ganas_

_De tener esa fuerza de voluntad_

_Que ella tenía_

_De eso no lo puede negar_

_Ella se sentía sola_

_A la hora del almuerzo_

_La vi_

_La salude_

_Pero no me devolvió el saludo_

_Pero_

_Vi como sus ojos brillaban_

_Se lo que dijo_

_Lo pude ver_

_Vi un brillo de alegría_

_Y me daba gozo en mi oscura vida_

_Al sentir que solo quizás_

_Alguien se alegro por mí_

_Por eso_

_Con fuerzas renombrada_

_Comí mi almuerzo con normalidad_

_Desde día que rara vez comía_

_Pero_

_Sentí que debía ser fuerte_

_Para quizás ser como ella_

**Día cuatro.**

_Me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela_

_Un lugar_

_Para mí el solitario_

_Pero ahora _

_Era un lugar de paz_

_Hace tres días_

_Que comencé a sentirme un poco mejor _

_Y solo por ella_

_Averigüe un poco de ella_

_No decían muchas cosas buenas de ella_

_Me insultaron por preguntar por ella_

_Pero no me importo_

_Todo tiene justificación_

_Como yo_

_Mi soledad y mi asilamiento_

_Era por los debidos rechazos de las demás personas_

_Por mis creencias_

_Pero _

_¿Cuál será el de ella?_

-me dijeron…. Que has estado preguntado por mi ¿dime la razón?-sonó una voz enojada pero solo para el, con un leve tono de duda, una duda por saber el porqué del interés de ese chico.

_Quería saber de ti_

_Se lo dije_

_Ella se sorprendió_

_Y se decepciono_

_Pude ver que se sintió triste_

_Ella creía que no le hablaría más _

_Por saber todo sobre ella_

_Le dije_

_Lo que pensaba sobre ello_

_Quería que ella me explicara_

_A fondo_

_Debió ser la primera vez que alguien le dice eso_

_Porque soltó algunas lagrimas_

_Me dio pena_

_Pero antes de decirle algo_

_Me comenzó a contar_

_Todo_

_Y realmente todo_

_Ella es mala_

_Fue mala en el pasado_

_Antes que entrara a la escuela_

_Hizo cosas que me parecieron un poco malas_

_Pero deje que continuara_

_Hizo añicos amistades de algunas personas_

_Amores significativos_

_Hasta las de las parejas populares_

_Donde se decía que eran de amor eterno_

_Pero_

_Me dijo la verdad oculta_

_Fue una verdad muy dura_

_Cierto que no compensa todas esas cosas_

_Cierto que dice que no se arrepiente de casi todas las cosas_

_Pero que se le lamenta_

_Es que una vez estuvo en la soledad_

_Igual que la mía_

_Hasta peor_

_Y cuando pudo salir de esta_

_Intento luchar el mundo_

_En la misma forma_

_Que esta le trato a ella_

_De forma terrible_

_Pero al final_

_Volvió a la soledad_

_Ella lloraba de pena y dolor_

_Al ver que aunque_

_Hizo como todos los demás_

_Un punto que apoyo_

_Fue menospreciada_

_¿Y aquellos que la despreciaron injustamente?_

_¿Cómo quedaron aquellos?_

_Cierto_

_Veo porque sus ojos son iguales a los míos_

_Pasamos por lo mismo_

_Veo que las cosas son más simples_

_Cierto_

_Ella hizo cosas terribles_

_Pero en este mundo_

_Las buenas obras y las buenas intenciones_

_Nunca siempre hacen la diferencia_

_Apenas conozco a esta chica tres días_

_Y siento que ella me es importante_

**Día cinco.**

_Toda la noche estuve pensativo_

_Ella me pidió que no le constara a nadie sobre esa conversación_

_Me amenazo con hacerme la vida imposible_

_Ciertamente me eche a reír_

_Ella quizás lo dijo como amenaza_

_Pero es una forma graciosa_

_Cuando nadie me toma en serio_

_Al principio se enojo por no tomarla en serio_

_Pero al final se echo a reír conmigo_

_Camino por el pasillo de la escuela _

_Iré al patio un rato_

_Quiero pensar con atención_

_Pero veo que las cosas suceden por algo_

_Me la encuentro en ese lugar_

_Sola_

_Como usualmente_

_Siempre estoy yo_

_Ella nota mi presencia_

_Me saluda_

_Y comenzamos a conversar_

_Le platico sobre como veo el mundo_

_Como veo la aptitud de los demás_

_Como veo el trato del mundo moderno a mi persona_

_Le cuento todo_

_Claramente_

_Pensé que debía aprovechar esa situación_

_Quería mostrarle_

_Que no está solo_

_Y que yo no estoy solo_

_Ella se muestra sorprendida_

_Sus ojos tienen un brillo que me cautiva_

_Ese brillo_

_¿Qué ese brillo?_

_Jamás lo había visto_

_Era nuevo para mi persona_

_Ella me sonríe_

_Y hace algo que me dejo helado_

_Me besa en la comisura de los labios_

_Un leve contacto_

_Que me cautivo y me hizo sentir completo_

_Pero no me dejo tiempo para hacer algo_

_Se había ido_

**Día seis.**

_Comienzo de fin de semana_

_Claramente no la veré hoy_

_Pero me ha dejado con una enorme tarea_

_Y no hablo de la escuela_

_Por la confusión lance mis libros de la ventana_

_Dormir poco te vuelve muy gruñón_

_Hable con mi madre sobre algunas cosas_

_No cometería el error de mi padre_

_Ella se alegro por ello_

_Ella me dijo que con mi padre fue igual_

_Era alguien solitario_

_Por sus pensamientos sexistas_

_Pero que era alguien puro_

_Cierto que era pensamientos sexistas_

_Entre líneas_

_Había deseos de protección, caballerismo y humildad_

_Me conmoví por esas palabras_

_Le dije que quería saber algunas cosas_

_Pero la más importante_

_Si papa era un solitario_

_¿Por qué termino amando a alguien así?_

_Simplemente ella me dijo_

-de la soledad aprendemos, pero envenena y mata el alma, aunque cuando estés con alguien, siempre estarán juntas para toda la vida-dijo con un tono de melancolía y alegría, una rara combinación-recuerdo que me dijeron de una simple ecuación, de un negativo más un negativo da un positivo.

**Día siete.**

_Hable con papa_

_Quise darle una segunda oportunidad_

_Le explique sobre este dilema_

_Exactamente todo_

_Al principio el me diría sobre esos pensamientos sexistas_

_Pero solo me dijo que se disculpaba por meterlo en tanto problema_

_Y por ponerme en el mismo destino que el paso_

_Pero que se alegra que encontrara algo valioso_

_La soledad_

_Como dijo mi madre_

_Envenena y mata el alma_

_Pero de ella aprendemos_

_Si queremos evitarla_

_Debemos de estar en compañía_

_Pero aquellos que conocen la soledad_

_Son más apegados a sus iguales_

_Mi padre_

_Solo me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Que solo _

_Saliera de la soledad_

_Y que dejara que su corazón hiciera el resto_

_No le entendí mucho_

_Pero me siento alegre al ver que mis padres me apoyan en todo_

_Y que aun con la soledad de mi padre en su juventud_

_Pudo conseguir a alguien que le quisiera_

…_.._

_¡Eso es!_

**Día final.**

-¡heather!-llamo un joven de cabello café y gorro verde, era lunes y todos se encontraba entrando para iniciar la escuela, una pelinegra de nacionalidad china se voltea a verlo.

-ezekiel…. ¿para qué me llam..?-todo se quedo en silencio, el pelicafe, el solitario número uno, ezekiel barreth, había besado a heather wong, lo pocos que quedaron se sorprendieron y no lo disimulaban cuando hicieron eco sus exclamaciones, mientras que los autores seguían un poco alejados de ellos.

Heather estaba sorprendida, no esperaba esa acción y de esa manera, pero le gusto de sobremanera, comenzando a corresponder a ezekiel, lo abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que el chico se fuera y la dejara sola, se besaron de manera cariñosa y añoraban ese contacto, eso se demostraba por las pequeñas lagrimas que caían desde sus ojos cerrados, que aunque no era notable para el público, mostraban su inquebrantable felicidad.

_nos tendremos al uno al otro_

_porque_

_ya no estamos solo_

**_Fin_**


End file.
